In multi-story structures such as office towers, condominiums, apartments, and other buildings, electrical power is typically distributed with the use of bus ducts which run vertically through multiple floors of the building. At various points along a vertical bus duct, connection points such as bus plugs are needed to tie in cables that distribute power throughout each floor. Depending on power requirements, construction details, and other factors at play in a building a bus duct may have connection points on every floor, every other floor, or any other desired pattern.
Existing bus ducts are typically expensive and time consuming to install and replace. A typical bus duct has a number of rigid conductors, and these conductors must be securely connected at a joint between adjacent bus duct sections, often with a blade-type connection with bolts used to squeeze the conductors together. Such joints can present relatively high resistance, and some jurisdictions require that the bolts in the joints of a bus duct be re-torqued every six months. Further, due to seismic considerations, rigid bus ducts must typically be installed with their longer lateral sides oriented perpendicularly to a structural wall, such that the area footprint required for the bus duct can be significantly larger than the cross-sectional area of the bus duct itself.
The inventors have determined a need for improved structures and systems for distribution of electrical power in multi-story buildings.